Victor
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When the sisters face a demon in the same house where they once faced the Collector, they learn that sometimes art really does imitate life.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED "Victor"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 6 episodes "Little Monsters" and "Chris-Crossed".)

When the sisters face a demon in the same house where they once faced the Collector, they learn that sometimes art really does imitate life.

ONE

Paige pulled her car over to the curb and stopped. She looked at the house just up the street. She was very familiar with that house. Two years previously she and Phoebe had nearly become victims of the Collector - a demon that turned people into dolls. She had barely been a Charmed One then and Piper, most of all, was still having trouble trusting her.

Even being new to her powers she could sense the evil in that house. Paige's "feeling" about the house had led them to the demon and they had been able to vanquish him. She still remembered that feeling clearly.

A lot had changed in those two years. After they had vanquished the Collector, her feeling about the house had changed. For two years it had set empty and she had given it no more thought than any of the other houses along the block. Every time she had passed it, it had seemed like all the other houses.

That had changed today. As she drove past the house, a feeling had overtaken her. Different from the feeling she had when the Collector had inhabited it she nevertheless knew something wasn't quite right about it.

She looked up at the house and noticed a curtain on one the second story suddenly fall. As if someone had been holding them open slightly and suddenly let go. She also noticed some letters in the mailbox. And near the back corner of the driveway were several boxes. The kind people used when they moved.

Someone had moved in and apparently recently. It could be another demon. If it were, her sisters would have to know about it. Another demon in that house so close to the manor couldn't be coincidence. And if it was another demon it wasn't hard to figure out what it was there for. Paige pulled away from the curb and headed for the manor.

"Another feeling?" Piper asked after Paige had told them about the house. "Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

"No, I wasn't," insisted Paige. "I drive past that house all the time on my way to and from work. Since we vanquished the Collector it's just seemed like any other house. But there was definitely something about it today. Different from when the Collector was there but definitely something."

"It couldn't be the Collector," said Phoebe. "We vanquished him."

"It just seems odd that another demon would move in there after we did vanquish him," said Piper.

"Maybe not," said Leo. "There are places that attract evil. This might be one of those places."

"Why would evil be attracted to that house?" Paige asked.

"There are a number of reasons," said Chris. "It could be consecrated to evil. Or maybe it's some kind of focal point. You vanquished a demon there. It's possible some residual energy was left over. That might attract another demon."

"Someone is definitely living there," said Paige. "I saw them looking out the window. And there are moving cartons in the back and some mail in the mailbox."

"Did you get a look at who it was?" Leo asked.

"No," said Paige. "I just saw someone parting the curtains set over one of the windows. I couldn't tell who - or what - it was."

"Well, if another demon has moved in," said Piper, "we need to find out which one it is right away."

"What, no accusations that it might be my imagination this time like the last time?" Paige asked a little surprised.

"There's been a lot of water under that bridge," said Piper. "It was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. You've more than proven yourself even to me. Besides, you were right the first time."

"Thanks," said Paige. "I appreciate that."

"Don't mention it, little sister," said Piper.

"So," Leo asked, "how do we find out if this is a demon? You want me to orb in and take a look around?"

"No," said Piper. "We don't know that it is a demon. If it's not I don't think it would be right to go snooping around their house."

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked. "Just walk up and ask them if they're demons sent to kill us?"

"I think I'll bake some cookies," Piper said.

"Cookies?" Paige questioned. "Now? There might be a demon living right down the street and you want to bake cookies?"

"Sure," said Piper. "Once the cookies are finished we can take them over to our new neighbors. Sort of a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gesture."

"Which gives us a chance to at least see who it is," said Phoebe. "And maybe learn something about them."

"The direct approach," said Paige. "I like it."

Piper smiled and went into the kitchen to start the cookies. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood on the porch of their new neighbors' house. Piper was holding the tray of cookies she had prepared. Paige knocked on the door for the third time.

"Doesn't seem to be anyone home," Paige said.

"Or they just aren't answering," Piper said. "If they know who we are they may have good reason for not answering."

"The mail is addressed to a Victor Shelley," Phoebe said, coming over from the mailbox. "Mostly bills and such."

"Phoebe," Paige chided, "you shouldn't be snooping through his mail."

"Hey, we came here to find out who this guy is," responded Phoebe. "At least now we have a name to go on."

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone is going to answer," said Piper, turning to head for the steps. "I guess we'll just have to think of some other way to..."

Her voice trailed off as she stared into the yard.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe and Paige looked into the yard. Rain from a couple of day's prior had made the ground very soft. Imprinted in the grass and mud of the yard was a footprint. But it was the largest footprint any of them had ever seen.

"Looks like a footprint," Phoebe said, placing her foot next to the print. Compared to the imprint her foot appeared to be that of a small child. "But it's the largest one I've ever seen. From the size of it, whomever made it must be seven or eight feet tall."

"And probably three hundred pounds or more," Paige said. "Look how deep it is. This guy must be enormous."

"Which makes him doubly dangerous if he's a demon," Piper said.

"That doesn't necessarily make him a demon," Phoebe said. There have been documented cases of humans that big."

"Not living in the former residence of a demon," Piper added. "Let's get back to the manor. The Book of Shadows should have something on a thing this big. We need to get prepared."

As the girls returned to Paige's car a figure stood looking out the curtains in the living room. The room, as the entire house, was completely dark. Heavy drapes covered all of the windows preventing any light from entering.

"Witches," said the figure in a low voice. "They must have been sent for me. I thought I'd have more time. Well, they won't find me an easy target. And whatever their instructions, I won't be taken easily. They're sure to be back soon. If I hurry, I may be able to escape before they return."

Silently the figure turned and headed for the stairs to the second floor.

"Victor Shelley?" Paige questioned as Phoebe was checking the Book of Shadows. "That name sounds familiar. But I can't remember from where."

"It's hard telling," said Piper. "We can't even be sure it's his real name."

"If it is a demon," said Chris, "it may not be using its real name so you won't figure out what it is."

"We aren't even sure it is a demon," Leo said. "It might just be someone who doesn't want to be bothered by people."

"Hey, you're the one who said he could be attracted to the house because it was evil," said Piper. "I doubt if an innocent would be."

"I said might," corrected Leo. "So far all you have is a name and some indication he might be very big. For all you know one of the movers left that footprint."

"Well, I can't find anything in the Book of Shadows that fits what we know," Phoebe said, coming into he kitchen. "There are demons that big listed in the book but none that have a human form. So it's doubtful one would move into that house. It would stand out too much."

"Belthazor was that big," Paige said.

"Yeah, but he didn't weigh that much," said Piper. "Besides, I doubt if this guy would be outside in his demonic form. He seems to have gone to a lot of trouble to keep from drawing attention to himself."

"Maybe we're overreacting," said Chris. "I mean the guy hasn't done anything that we know of. And all we have to go on is Paige's feeling. I'm not discounting that she might have sensed something. But that doesn't mean it was demonic."

"Chris might be right," Leo said. "A feeling could be just about anything."

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Phoebe.

"Maybe it's not demonic," Paige said. "But I'm definitely getting some kind of vibe from that house."

"Vibe?" questioned Piper, a half smile on her face.

"You know what I mean," Paige said.

"Well, we can't just go spying on the man unless we have more to go on," said Leo.

"Hey, look who stopped by for a visit," Phoebe said coming back into the kitchen followed by Darryl.

"Hey, Darryl," Piper said. "What brings you by in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Business," said Darryl. "We're canvassing the entire neighborhood. A little girl was taken this morning down the block and there's a report that three women matching your descriptions were seen in the are just before it happened."

"You think they kidnapped a little girl?" Chris questioned.

"No, of course not," Darryl said, slightly annoyed. "But they were across the street from the girls' house. I thought maybe you might have seen something that could help."

Everyone looked at each other. The only place they had gone was to their new neighbors' house.

"I'd say this constitutes more to go on," Paige said. "It can't be coincidence."

"What can't be?" Darryl asked.

They told Darryl about the new neighbor and of their suspicions about him.

"A demon?" Darryl questioned. "That's just great. No one answered when the uniforms went there. Maybe I should have a second look."

"Darryl, if this guy is a demon," Phoebe said, "you're not equipped to deal with him. We are."

"Phoebe's right," Leo said. "We'll need to check this guy out and find out what we're dealing with."

"Wait a minute," said Darryl. "This is official police business. I can't just look the other way on this one. Too many people are watching this case."

"Not if there's a demon involved," Piper said. "Look, Darryl, just let us check this guy out. If it turns out he's not a demon we'll turn the whole thing over to you. But if he is a demon, we're the only ones who can handle it."

"Well, okay," said Darryl. "I guess that makes sense. Only don't be seen going over there again. It would raise too many questions that none of us want asked."

"Let's get going," Chris said. "The longer we wait the more trouble that little girl could be in." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Leo and Piper orbed into the kitchen at Shelley's house. At almost the same instant, Chris and Phoebe orbed into the living room. As they finished their orbs, Paige orbed into the hallway between the two rooms. They had all agreed this was their best option. If there were a trap waiting for them, orbing in at different locations might help take Shelley by surprise.

The house was dark and cold. Dust covered most of the furnishings. All the windows were covered in the same heavy drapes. Lit candles had been placed round each room to provide some light. Piper noticed dirty dishes in the sink and an unfinished meal on the kitchen table.

"Whoever he is," said Piper, "he wasn't here long ago. This meal is still fairly fresh. That's odd. No meat."

"What?" Leo asked.

"There's no meat in that meal," said Piper, looking over the dishes in the sink. "In fact, it doesn't look like there was meat in any of these meals. Just fruits and vegetables. Some pasta. But no meat. Isn't it a little odd to have a vegetarian demon?"

"That does seem odd," Paige said, looking around. "It doesn't look like anyone is home."

"Maybe he's upstairs," Chris offered.

"He seems to read a lot," Phoebe said, looking through several crates of books. "Everything from textbooks to sci-fi to romance novels. A vegetarian demon that reads romance novels?"

Suddenly they all heard a sound from what appeared to be a closet door underneath the stairs.

"What was that?" Paige whispered.

"Everyone be ready," said Piper, moving to the closet.

Cautiously she reached out and took hold of the handle on the door. She looked around to see if everyone was ready. Satisfied they were, she opened the door to the closet and stepped back from it.

The inside of the closet seemed to almost completely empty. The only contents was what appeared to be an eight-year-old girl with blonde hair sitting quietly in the back. Piper moved up to the girl and led her out of the closet.

"Don't be afraid, honey," Piper said. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to take you home."

"The big man told me to be quiet," said the girl. "He said I would be safe in there."

"I'm sure he did," Piper said, handing the little girl over to Phoebe. "We'll make sure you get home safely to your mommy and daddy. I'm sure they're worried about you."

"No," screamed a voice from the top of the stairs.

Everyone turned to see who had screamed. At the top of the stairs stood one of the largest creatures any of them had ever seen. It was nearly eight feet tall and looked very much like a human. Except that its skin was a dull yellowish color. It was dressed in very old clothes that hadn't been in style for many decades.

"You'll ruin everything," bellowed the creature. "Get away from her."

The creature charged down the stairs toward the group. Its speed was unbelievable. As it cleared the bottom of the stairs it turned on the group. Piper was the closest to it and she instinctively brought her hands up for protection. Before the creature could reach her it exploded from Piper's explosive power and vanished.

"Scratch one demon," Paige said.

"Oh, if only it were that easy," said a voice behind Phoebe.

Standing behind Phoebe was a man dressed casually. His hair was a sandy blonde and he wore a goatee. He pushed Phoebe away and grabbed the little girl. Piper brought her hands up in a protective manner.

"Ah, ah," said the man, picking the little girl up. "Wouldn't want this pretty little thing to get hurt, now would we?"

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Just like witches to stick your noses in where they don't belong," said the man. "Tell Victor I'll trade the girl. He has twenty-four hours to decide."

Without another word the man suddenly blinked and was gone from the house taking the girl with him.

"Warlock," Phoebe gasped.

"Trade?" Chris questioned. "Trade her for what? Piper blew this Victor up. How is he supposed to trade for anything?"

"Maybe that monster wasn't this Victor Shelley," suggested Paige. "Maybe it was some sort of bodyguard or something."

"Right now we have a warlock to find," Piper said. "He's got the little girl. If we don't find her fast, there's no telling..."

Pipers' statement went unfinished as the creature she had blown up only moments before suddenly reformed in front of her. Everyone stood looking at the creature as it looked around the room.

"The girl?" questioned the creature. "She's gone. You let him take her. You foolish witches. I could have protected her. Now he has her and there's no way to stop him."

"Okay, hold on a second," Piper said. "You were protecting the girl?"

"Of course," roared the creature in anger. "He couldn't use her as long as I was protecting her. Now there's nothing to stop him. As long as he's got her there's nothing anyone can do to stop him from getting what he came for."

"And just what would that be?" Paige asked.

"Me," answered the creature very deliberately. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The creature put a pot of water on the stove to make some tea. After realizing what had happened it has become less threatening, almost docile. It hadn't made a single aggressive or threatening move against any of them.

No longer in combat the group got their first good look at the creature. Other than what they had all ready noticed, they now saw other physical characteristics about it. It has scars on its body, some which seemed more than reminiscent of surgical scars. On its wrists and forehead were the faded remnants of what appeared to be surgical scars. Despite its tremendous size and bulk it moved with the grace and fluidity of a much smaller creature.

"Okay," said Piper as they all gathered in the living room, "care to fill us in on just what is going on here. And what that warlock wants with you."

"My name is Victor Shelley," said the creature. He glanced over at Phoebe. "But then, you all ready know that, don't you? You have gone through my mailbox."

"Oh, yeah," said Phoebe uneasily. "Sorry about that."

"No harm done," said Victor, smiling slightly.

"Okay, Mr. Shelley," said Paige. "What does the warlock want with that little girl?"

"I told you," Victor said, "to get to me. He can't come after me directly. As you saw, magic has only a temporary affect on me at best. Not even all of his power can force me to do what he wants."

"Yeah, we noticed the affect magic has on you," Phoebe said. "Just how did you manage to reform like that?"

"It's part of my nature," said Victor. "No magic, no matter how powerful, can affect me permanently. That's why I reformed, as you put it."

"What about the girl?" Leo asked. "How does taking her get him to you?"

"Unless I trade myself for the girl," Victor said, "he'll kill her. And he knows that no matter what, I won't let that happen."

"That's what he meant," Chris said. "He said he'd trade the girl. We didn't know what he meant by that."

"He knows I won't let her die," Victor said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe, even if that means trading myself for her. Once he has me securely locked away he'll let her go. He knows it's the only leverage he has against me. I was protecting her trying to figure out what my next move was going to be when you interfered."

"He'll probably just kill her once he has you secured," Piper said. "Warlocks aren't known for keeping their word."

"He will," Victor said. "He knows if he harms her I'll never cooperate with him. Once I trade myself for her she'll be safe."

"We'll stop him," Phoebe said. "If he's just a warlock we can handle him. We've handled them before."

"You can't," Victor said. "Your magic will be as useless against him as it is against me. I've heard him called the Diablo Warlock. Many have gone up against him. They all failed."

"He hasn't gone against us before," Piper said.

"Victor may be right," Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I've heard of this Diablo Warlock," Chris said. "He's legendary. He's been vanquished half a dozen times but he always comes back. No one has found a way to stop him permanently."

"Chris is right," Leo said. "The Elders have known about him for decades. They're constantly looking for some way to stop him. He's got some secret that seems to protect him against any permanent harm."

"That secret is me," Victor said. "It's my resistance to magic that also protects him. He uses my blood to create a serum that temporarily transfers that resistance to him. With it no form of magic can hurt him. Not permanently, anyway."

"Well, at least we know something," Phoebe said. "Now, all you have to do is tell us why you're resistant to magic and we come up with a way around it."

"That won't happen," Victor said. "I'm resistant to magic because it is my nature. Magic operates on the natural laws of the universe. Action and reaction. Cause and affect. I'm resistant because I violate all of those laws."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I'm not natural," Victor said.

"What does that mean, you're not natural?" Piper asked.

"I was never given a name," Victor said. "After I was on my own, I chose the name I use now. It helps me feel at least a little human. I took my fathers' Christian name, Victor. It was the first name I ever heard. For my surname, I chose the surname of the woman who was a close to a mother as I will ever have. Her surname was Shelley."

"Oh my God," Paige said suddenly. "Mary Shelley?"

"Yes," Victor said. "Her father and my father were friends. It's where she got the idea that made her famous."

"Mary Shelley?" Phoebe questioned. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"You probably read it," Victor said. "My mother became famous as a writer in the late 1800s. But she became most famous for one single book. A book she wrote about the man I call my father. The man who created me. A man named Victor Frankenstein." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Wait a second," Piper said. "You're telling us that you're the monster from the Frankenstein book?"

"I'm no monster," Victor nearly shouted, rising to his full height.

His reaction was so unexpected and so aggressive that it startled them all. For a moment it seemed that Victor would become violent. Suddenly Victor calmed himself and sat back down.

"Forgive me," he apologized. "As you can see that is something of a sore spot with me."

"So we noticed," Phoebe said.

"He's right, thought," Paige said. "Frankenstein was required reading in my English Lit class in college. The creature was no monster. He was more of a tormented soul that had no control over what he did. The things he did were done out of ignorance, not malice."

"Quite right," said Victor. "I was barely a few days old when I was left me on my own. I knew nothing of the outside world. My 'father' neglected to teach me any of the basic controls you take for granted. I had no idea who or what I was. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I couldn't even speak and understood very little that was said to me. I was, in actuality, an infant."

"So you're this creature that we see in the movies?" Piper asked.

"To a degree," Victor said. "Oh, my mother's book changed many of the facts. Creative license, I believe they call it. And, of course, most films rarely follow the books they are based on. So more is changed in those. But the basic facts are the same. My father was obsessed with finding the secret to life. That one instant when simple inanimate material suddenly becomes a living, breathing creature. And I am the result of that obsession."

"Victor Frankenstein actually created a living creature," Leo said. "I would never have thought it possible without magic."

"He did more than that," Victor said. "His obsession was with finding the secret to life. But when he created me he went far beyond even that goal. He discovered the secret of conquering death. A secret that, except for me, he took to his grave. It's why magic doesn't affect me. I shouldn't even exist. But since I do, magic has no hold over me. And no matter what, I can't die."

"So this Diablo Warlock uses your blood to give himself that same invulnerability?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Victor said. "The serum he uses with my blood transfers my resistance to magic and my immortality to him temporarily. Until the serum wears off nothing can harm him. That's why he wants me back. Without me he'll eventually run out of serum. He needs me to create more."

"But why take the little girl?" Phoebe asked.

"You've read the book?" Victor asked Paige.

"Yes," said Paige. "I've also seen several movies based on it. I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Chris asked.

"Most of the movies vary greatly from the book and each other," Paige said. "But most have some of the same elements in them. One is that the creature inadvertently kills a young girl while trying to save her."

"I didn't know my own strength," Victor said, closing his eyes as if remembering. "I couldn't even speak. But I knew she was in trouble. I didn't know about drowning I only knew that she was in some kind of danger. But I had no idea just how strong I truly was."

"So, that actually happened?" Paige asked.

"It was an accident," Victor said. "I wanted only to save her. Instead I crushed her to death with my bare hands. At the time I didn't understand what I had done. Since then I've vowed I will never again put another human at risk. That's why I took the girl. As long as she was with me he couldn't get to her. I could protect her and he couldn't use her to make me return to him. Now, because of your interference, I have no choice. I have to trade myself for her."

"Not so fast, big fella," Piper said. "We don't give up that easily. There has to be a way to save the girl and not give you to that warlock. We just have to find it, that's all."

"How?" Victor questioned. "We have less than twenty-four hours to make the trade. And you can be sure he's used what serum he has left to protect himself. He's very intelligent. He knows you'll try to stop him. As long as he's affected by the serum your magic will be useless against him."

"One thing at a time," Piper said. "First, let's get back to the manor. No offense but this place is kind of depressing."

"It's the way I have to live," Victor said. "Too many curiosity seekers would be coming around if I lived a normal life."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that at the manor," Phoebe said.

"Now, once we get back to the manor, you can tell us everything you know about this Diablo Warlock and this serum he uses," Piper said. "Leo, I want you to check with the Elders. See if there's anything they can tell you about him."

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"You seem to have some unsavory contacts," Piper said. "Maybe they know something that the Elders don't. Anything, no matter how trivial, could be useful. Phoebe will check the Book of Shadows and see what it has to say. Paige can keep our guest company until you guys get back."

"What are you going to be doing?" Leo asked.

"I have a potion to make," Piper said. "I think we're going to be needing it."

"I told you," Victor said, "it won't affect him. My resistance will protect him no matter what kind of potion you use."

"Let me worry about that," Piper said. "Right now we need to get back to the manor. We have a little girl to save and not a lot of time to do it in."

Paige, Leo, and Chris orbed them all out of the house and back to the manor. There was a lot of work to do before they confronted the Diablo Warlock. And they all wanted to be ready when they did. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Are you out of your mind?" Darryl said, looking nervously at Victor. "First you tell me that this isn't a demon although what he is I have no idea. Then you tell me he took the girl. Next you say that some unstoppable demon has taken her and is going to kill her. And you want me to just sit back and do nothing?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her," Victor protested. "I was trying to protect her."

"Kidnapping is still against the law," Darryl snapped. "Look, in a few hours my captain is going to call the F.B.I. It's standard procedure in a kidnapping. Once they become involved I won't be able to help you. You said if the guy who took her wasn't a demon you'd let me handle this. Well, you said he's not a demon. I have to take him in."

"The situation has changed," Piper said. "Victor may not be a demon but a demon has her now. We believe Victor when he says he wouldn't have hurt the little girl. Don't ask why. Just trust me on this. But we need Victor to get her back. If we don't have him, the demon will kill her."

"Piper," Darryl said, "I can't just let him walk away. He's broken the law. I've taken an oath to uphold the law. If I just let him walk it will violate everything I've lived my whole life by."

"What's more important?" Paige asked. "Upholding the law or the life of an eight-year-old girl?"

Darryl looked at Paige. Obviously there was no choice in the matter. An innocent life was always of paramount importance regardless of any other considerations.

"Besides," said Leo, "you can't get her back. They can. All we're asking is that you hold off on saying anything about it until we can get the girl back safely."

"Okay," said Darryl finally. "If I let you do this, do I have your word that I can take him in then?"

"No," Piper said. "But I will do this for you. You can take in the warlock that's holding the little girl. He's the real threat here, not Victor. Believe me, Darryl, it's better this way."

"I don't want to know what's really going on here, do I?" Darryl asked.

"Probably not," Phoebe said.

"So what am I supposed to do with a demon once I have him in custody?" Darryl asked. "Call Ghostbusters to stand guard over him?"

"If our plan works," Piper said, "you won't have anything to worry about. He'll be as harmless as any other mortal."

"My captain is going to call the F.B.I. at three," Darryl said. "After that it will be out of my hands."

"We'll have the girl back long before that," Chris said.

"Okay," Darryl said. "I'll give you until three o'clock. After that I have to take this Victor in no matter what you say. If I don't it won't be good for any of us."

"Trust us, Darryl," Piper said, "just be ready when Leo comes for you. You'll be able to 'save' the little girl and get the bad guy all at the same time."

"Three o'clock," Darryl said and then he turned and left the manor.

"Kind of high strung, isn't he?" Victor asked.

"Only when it comes to demons," Phoebe said. "But he's a good friend. He's helped us out more times than we can count."

"I see," Victor said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "There's less than two hours before we have to make the trade."

"All ready," Piper said, handing a potion vial to Phoebe and Paige. "The potions ready. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Now all we have to do is find out where this trade is supposed to take place."

"That's easy," Victor said. "I know where he is."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

"We have a sort of link," Victor said. "He once told me it was because my blood was in his veins. I don't know how it works but I can tell you where he is."

"Good," said Leo. "That will make it easier."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Victor asked hesitantly. "Pardon my saying but this sounds just a bit crazy."

"Crazy is what we do best," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Trust us," Chris said. "Unconventional seems to work for them. I think it's part of the reason demons have so much trouble with them. The demons can't guess what they're going to do because half the time they don't know themselves until they decide. But if anyone has a chance of pulling this off, they do."

"Okay," said Victor. "But the little girl comes first. If something goes wrong I don't want you worrying about me. Just make sure she's safe. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry," Paige said. "Our first priority is the girl. But we'll make sure you're safe, too."

"Well," Piper said, "we'd better get going. Don't want our warlock friend to get too restless. I don't suppose it will hurt to orb in. After all, he knows we're witches so he must know we have a Whitelighter."

"He's in an abandoned apartment building on Lexington Avenue," Victor said. "Top floor."

"Is he alone?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Victor said. "I can only tell you where he is. I can tell you he doesn't trust anyone, least of all other warlocks and demons. He thinks he's indestructible as long as he has his serum."

"Let's go change that," Piper said. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. They all linked arms and Leo, Chris, and Paige orbed them out of the manor for Lexington Avenue. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Victor orbed into what appeared to be an abandoned apartment. The place was a complete disaster. Most of the windows were broken out and the wallpaper had long ago begun to peel away from the walls. Debris littered the floor and what little furniture there was lay in rubbled heaps.

They were standing in back of what looked like the living room. Across the room, near the front door, stood the warlock. He turned and smiled at them as they orbed in. The little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," the warlock said.

"You know better than that," Victor said dispassionately. "Where's the girl?"

"She's safe," said the warlock. "For the moment. I assume you brought them for moral support."

"We're here to get the girl," Paige said. "Give her to us and maybe we won't vanquish you."

"Such brave words," said the warlock. "I'm sure Victor has told you the whole sordid story. And how your magic is useless against me. Besides, even if your magic could affect me, you can't risk the girl being hurt. She's an innocent. I believe your job is to protect the innocent."

"We just want the girl," Paige said.

"First things first," said the warlock. "First, I take Victor back with me. Once he's safely secured then I'll give you the girl."

"No deal," Piper said. "Once the girl is safe, then you can have Victor."

"What and loose the only leverage I have?" the warlock questioned. "The only reason he's here is because I have the girl. Once I let her go he has no reason to cooperate. I'm sure he's told you that. You have my word that once he's secured I'll give you the girl."

"We don't trust you," Phoebe said. "You're a warlock. Warlock's can't be trusted."

"Oh, you can trust me this time," the warlock said. "If I hurt the girl then Victor won't cooperate. It's in my best interest to make sure she's returned safe and sound."

"At least tell us where she is?" questioned Paige. "So we know she's safe."

"What?" the warlock questioned. "And have you orb out and save her? No deal. By the way, how did you accomplish that little feat? Orbing is a White Lighter ability. You're a witch."

"I'm half Whitelighter," Paige said.

"I see," said the warlock. "Handy little ability that orbing. Much better than simply blinking. I'll be glad to add it to my repertoire once I come for you. But for now we have other matters to attend to. Give me Victor and you get the girl."

"We said no deal," said Piper. "We have to make sure she's okay first."

"I'll make a deal with you," Paige said. "You tell us where she is and I won't orb out. I'll stay right here. That way you can be sure I won't save her before you have Victor."

"How do I know I can trust you?" the warlock asked.

"Come on," Paige said. "We're the good guys. If you can't trust us who can you trust?"

"No one, that's my point," said the warlock.

"She won't orb out," Victor said. "You have my word on it. Just tell them where the girl is. They're right. Unless I know the girl is safe I won't cooperate."

The warlock looked at Victor thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose your word is good," the warlock finally said to Victor. "I'll tell you where she is. But if you orb I'll just blink away. Then I'll take another girl hostage. And next time I won't be so accommodating."

"I promised I wouldn't orb," Paige said. "I keep my word."

"Fair enough," said the warlock. "She's in the basement. She tied and gagged, of course. Couldn't have her escaping or someone hearing her cries for help. But other than that she's perfectly fine. Not even a hair out of place."

"Great," said Phoebe. "I should have her in a second."

Without warning Phoebe suddenly orbed out of the room.

"I thought Victor said this guy was intelligent," the warlock heard someone say behind him. "Seems kind of thick to me."

The warlock spun to see Piper and Phoebe standing in the open doorway behind him. He looked at the Piper and Phoebe in the doorway and then at the Piper standing in the room next to Paige. He looked again at Piper and Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"But," the warlock began to stammer.

Suddenly an object struck the warlock in the back. Flames erupted around him covering him for several moments. But the flames didn't consume him. Suddenly they flamed out leaving him apparently unharmed.

"I promised I wouldn't orb out," Paige said. "No one said anything about someone else not orbing out."

"What do you think you've accomplished?" the warlock demanded.

"Oh, just a little power stripping potion I worked up," the Piper in the hallway said. "As of now you're as powerless as any human."

"It's only temporary," the warlock gloated. "As long as I have my serum no magic can harm me permanently. In a moment I'll have my powers back and then you'll pay for your betrayal. Victor, I'm surprised at you. You know the price of betraying me. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Suddenly Chris and the little girl orbed into the room. As they orbed in the Piper in the room next to Paige suddenly changed shape. Leo stood next to Paige. The warlock looked around the room confused.

"Oh, about getting your powers back?" Piper questioned. "I wouldn't be counting too heavily on that. They won't be coming back. Now or ever. You might say I tweaked the potion a bit so that it will work even on you."

"I guess that's my cue to go get Darryl," said Leo as he orbed out of the room.

"Impossible," said the warlock. "With Victors' blood in my veins I'm immune to magic. Any magic. No matter how you tweaked your potion it won't work on me."

Victor reached out and grabbed the warlock by the collar. He lifted the warlock off the floor with one hand and stood staring into the warlock's face.

"It will if she tweaked it with my blood," Victor snarled.

"What?" the warlock gasped.

"Yeah, I figured the only way to counter the serum you use is to use the same thing against you," Piper said. "I just added some of Victors' blood to the potion. That should make it just as effective against you as it would anyone else."

"No," screamed the warlock. "This isn't possible."

"All these years," Victor snarled as Leo orbed in with Darryl. "All the pain and suffering you've caused. All with my help. And endangering an innocent girl's life for your petty schemes. I could crush you with less effort than it takes to step on a cockroach."

"Victor, don't," cried Paige.

"Don't worry," Victor said, dropping the warlock to the floor roughly. "He'll get what's coming to him. I have no intentions of hurting him." He looked down at the warlock. "But just remember. I don't age like humans do. Some day you'll get out of prison. And when you do don't forget that I'll still be here. One day you'll turn around and I'll be behind you. Inspector, he's all yours. For the time being, anyway."

"Book 'em, Danno," said Phoebe smiling.

Slightly confused Darryl pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the warlock's hands behind his back.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Darryl asked. "And just what am I supposed to tell my captain about all this?"

"Come on, Darryl," Leo said, smiling. "I'll fill you in on everything you need for your report. I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable explanation that will satisfy your captain."

As Leo and Darryl took the warlock out the front door, Chris and Paige orbed everyone back to the manor. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"I must admit," Victor said, "having Leo and Chris shape change to look like Piper and Phoebe did the trick. Hector had no idea you two were behind him the whole time."

"Hector?" questioned Paige.

"Hector Morales," Victor said. "That's his real name."

"Well, we had to confuse him," Piper said. "With two of us in the same room it confused him long enough for Paige to use the power stripping potion I made."

"You think adding Victor's blood really worked?" Phoebe asked. "The warlock won't be getting his powers back?"

"Probably not," said Leo coming into the living room. "I just left the police station where Darryl was booking him. He still didn't have his powers. I think he was trying to blink away but he just couldn't seem to do it."

"Well, it makes sense," said Piper. "Firemen use small, controlled fires to control a bigger, out of control fire. I just figured this would work the same way. By adding Victor's blood to the potion it would make it affective against the serum the warlock used."

"One thing I don't understand," Paige said. "If this warlock was so undefeatable, why hadn't he come after us before? If our magic wouldn't affect him it should have been easy for him to kill us and steal our powers."

"He always planned to," Victor said. "But he always said that being impervious to your magic wasn't enough. He was never sure if he was strong enough to defeat you. Even with my invulnerability he was never sure if he could stand up to the Power of Three. He's been collecting powers so that he could face you."

"Well I'm glad we faced him now then," Piper said. "At least we had Victors' blood to help us stop him. And we were able to save an innocent in the process. All in all not a bad days' work."

"How is the girl?" Victor asked Chris.

"Safe and sound at home," Chris said. "I managed to convince her to tell everyone that the warlock was the one who took her. It wasn't hard. She seems to have taken a liking to Victor. When I told her it would get him into trouble if she told anyone he took her she was more than happy to say it was the warlock."

"Thank goodness," Victor said. "I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened to her."

"See," Piper said. "Everything worked out for the best. You were worried about nothing."

"Can you blame me?" Victor asked. "I really don't have any friends. I don't stay in one place long enough to make friends."

"Well, you have some now," Phoebe said.

"Speaking of not staying in one place very long," Victor said, "I really should go home and get packed."

"Why?" Leo asked. "With the warlock powerless and in prison you don't have to worry about running any more. There's no reason you couldn't live in that house as long as you want."

"Look at me," Victor said. "I don't exactly blend into a crowd. Even if I could come up with a believable story there would still be the curiosity seekers bothering me. And as much as I love children they're afraid of me. My size and appearance frightens them. I just have to keep moving."

"I've been thinking about that," said Paige. "What if I could give you an alternative? One that would allow you to settle down and not feel like such an outcast?

"That's a nice thought," Victor said, "but how would you be able to do that? I don't really want to be a sideshow freak in a circus somewhere."

"Not a sideshow freak," said Paige. "And definitely not a circus. Let me make a phone call. I might just be able to work something out for you."

The girls', Leo, and Chris orbed onto what appeared to be a farm on the outskirts of San Francisco. They looked around to make sure no one had seen them appear. Satisfied they were unobserved, they turned and headed for a large ranch house a short distance away.

"I still don't know why you insisted on coming out here," Chris said. "One of us could have orbed out here and checked on Victor if you really had to see how he was doing. He's only been here a week. He hasn't even had a chance to settle in yet."

"I think it's important that he knows we're supporting him," Paige said. "And that we haven't forgotten him. Can you imagine how many people must have just dismissed him over the years? We're the only friends he has."

"Well, I think it's very thoughtful," Piper said. "And I agree with Paige. It's important to let Victor know that he's not alone any more."

"Besides," Phoebe said, "I'm kind of curious to see how he's doing. That was a really good idea you had, Paige. This ranch is a great place. Plenty of sunshine and fresh air. And Victor doesn't have to worry about strangers gawking at him."

"Well, I remembered that Mrs. Henderson was looking for someone to manage the place," Paige said. "Since her husband died she's had trouble keeping anyone here. She takes in children with disabilities and not everyone can deal with that. After Victor said how much he loved children, and having a sort of disability of his own, I figured it was worth a shot. And she was delighted to get him."

"And getting more delighted every day," said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see a woman behind them. She appeared to be in her late fifties and was wearing sunglasses and carrying a white cane. Although she was looking in their direction is was clear she wasn't looking at them. She was obviously completely blind.

"Hello, Paige," said the woman. "Who are your friends? Two men and two women."

"Very good," Piper said. "Just how could you know that?"

"Well for starters," said the woman, "I of course recognized Paige's perfume. But there are also the distinct scents of two other perfumes which means she must have two women with her. As for the men, there are five footfalls indicating five people. Two of them are heavier than the others. Women don't walk that heavy. Men do."

"Footfalls?" Phoebe questioned. "On the grass?"

"Not much gets by Mr. Henderson," Paige laughed.

"Margaret, please," said the woman. "And I meant what I said. I couldn't be more delighted to have Victor here. I swear the man never sleeps. He's all ready repaired the roofs of two of the buildings and nearly has a third done. And he's such a delight with the children. They all just love him."

"We're glad he's doing so well," Leo said. "We just thought we'd come by and..."

"And check up on me?" completed Victor walking up to the group.

"And see how you were doing," Piper corrected. "How's it going, Victor?"

"It couldn't be better," said Victor. "I've been able to do a lot of good here. And the kids are great. They don't run from me."

"Why should they?" Margaret questioned. "It's obvious you care about them a great deal. Children can sense those kinds of things."

"And I get to read to Margaret after the days' work is done," Victor said. "She has quite a library."

"My husband, God rest his soul," said Margaret, "was an avid reader. He kept every book he ever read. Victor is such a wonderful reader. My husband would never read to me but Victor actually enjoys it."

"I guess we made this trip for nothing," Paige said.

"Good friends stopping by is never for nothing," Victor said. "Because of you my life is finally at peace. I have a home. You have no idea what that means to me."

"I think Paige does," Margaret said. "She was abandoned as a baby and her adoptive parents died when she was quite young. Until she found her sisters she never really had a home. I'm sure she knows how you feel."

"Telling tales out of school?" Piper asked Paige, mock anger in her voice.

"Still," said Victor, "I don't know how I am ever going to thank you for what you did."

"Just do a good job here," Paige said. "That will be thanks enough."

"Oh, he's doing that, have no fear of that," Margaret said.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Victor asked. "The kids are great. Each evening they help prepare the meal. Eating with them is, shall we say, an adventure."

"Well, maybe I could help out some," Piper said. "After all I am a chef."

"And a darn good one, too," Leo added.

"Come to think of it," Victor said, the surprise in his voice not totally convincing, "I do believe you may have mentioned that to me."

"Now how come I think you deliberately baited us like that?" Paige asked jokingly. "Mr. Shelley I do believe you have a devious side to you."

They all laughed as they headed for the main house.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
